Voces
by Arann
Summary: -¡No puedo creer que usted también piense que estoy loco!- A veces pensamos que nuestros seres queridos nos traicionan, este es el caso de Roy Mustang, a pesar de la ayuda que ha recibido todo ese tiempo, su propio sufrimiento no lo deja ver con claridad. Son esas voces en su cabeza, o la Teniente Hawkeye, no pueden ser ambas a la vez. Royai. ¡Hoy Capitulo Final!
1. ¿Y esas voces?

_¡Hola hola! Aqui les traigo algo nuevo. Esta historia se encuentra luego de los hechos ocurridos en el Dia Prometido en Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood y como siempre contiene Royai. Espero les guste este primer capitulo._

 _Ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni sus personajes son mios._

 _Ahora si ¡Disfrutenlo!_

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

-¡General! ¡General!- irrumpió en la oficina el Teniente Coronel Havoc- ¿Y el General?- le pregunto a los presentes-

-Acaba de salir con la Teniente Coronel, pero no se a donde- respondió el Teniente Breda-

-Creo que menciono algo de una reunión- dijo con inseguridad el Sargento Fuery-

-Es por eso que lo estoy buscando, gracias- dijo saliendo de la oficina con la misma rapidez con la que entró-

Corrió por varios pasillos, preguntándole a todos si lo habían visto hasta que una de las secretarias le supo dar algo de información.

-El General paso por aquí y doblo en aquella esquina- dijo apuntando al pasillo que conducía a los baños-

-Muchas gracias…- dijo algo agitado- ¿Me puede dar su número telefónico?- agrego sonriente-

-¿Acaso no tiene prisa?- le espeto poniéndose una mano en la cadera-

-No si se trata de una mujer hermosa e inteligente como usted- le coqueteo con lápiz y papel en mano-

-38487060. No me llame muy de noche, por que mis padres sospecharan-

-No hay problema- el coqueteo dio resultado, la chica era linda e infantil ¡Todavía vivía con sus padres! Pero ella tenia razón no había tiempo que perder, tenia una misión que cumplir- La llamaré lo mas pronto posible, hasta entonces-

-Ok- dijo mientras lo observaba retirarse-

Siguió las instrucciones correctamente, pero iba tan rápido que solo logro ver de reojo a la Teniente Hawkeye apoyada en la pared, freno en seco cuando su mente proceso la información y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar enfrente de ella nuevamente.

-Muy buenas Teniente Havoc- saludo al verlo-

-Ahh… buenas Teniente- logro decir luego de recuperar un poco de aire- Usted debe saber donde esta el General ¿Verdad?-

-Si acaba de entrar al baño-

-¿Cree que pueda entrar a hablar con él?-

-Pues… no se que estará haciendo…- dijo sonrojándose un poco al hacerle caso a su imaginación- ¿Por qué no me deja el mensaje a mi?- pregunto corrigiendo su postura-

-Lo esperaré con usted- se apoyo en la pared a la par de ella-

Estaba cansado pero por fin lo había encontrado y a la Teniente con él, sin duda alguna, dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Oh, Teniente Hawkeye- saludó el Capitán Armstrong saliendo del baño- ¿Esta esperando al General?-

-Si-

-Él no se ve bien últimamente ¿Esta comiendo los tres tiempos?- dijo con preocupación-

-…- la Teniente bajo la frente al escucharlo, era cierto, el General no se comportaba como de costumbre en las ultimas dos semanas, y eso ya se notaba en su físico, no comía, no dormía, incluso comenzaba a repudiar el café alegando que la cafeína le quitaba el sueño y eso les preocupaba a todos- Fue un placer verlo Capitán- fingió una sonrisa-

-Mmm… si, igual- dijo algo incomodo- Nos vemos Teniente Havoc-

-Nos vemos- Havoc no sabia de que hablaban, el no había visto al General durante un mes debido a unas misiones en el este, y el día anterior solo logro saludar a unos cuantos por que ya era de noche, pero ahora vería con sus propios ojos lo que sus oídos escucharon-

El General abrió la puerta del baño, tenia el cabello mojado, unas notables ojeras y una herida en la mejilla derecha.

-General…- dijo la Teniente sacando una toallita- … debe tener mas cuidado al afeitarse- le froto suavemente la mejilla ensangrentada-

-Lo siento- dijo con una voz más ronca de lo habitual, tenerla a ella cerca era lo que lo mantenía adherido a la realidad-

-General Mustang… ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Havoc sorprendido-

-Si, solo unos pequeños problemas-

Mentira. Unos "pequeños problemas" no podrían dejar a un hombre de guerra como un zombi, apenas en pie.

-Mmm… el Consejo los esta esperando y el Füher dijo lo siguiente: "Si Mustang no se apresura tendré que hacerle caso a las recomendaciones de la Se-Ño-Ri-Ta" Fin del mensaje-

-Bah… ¿Acaso cree que eso me asusta? Hasta un loco sabría las consecuencias de hacerle caso a esa mujer- dijo muy enojado-

-Solo vámonos General, no hay que hacer esperar más al consejo- recomendó Hawkeye un poco triste al ver esa reacción poco común en el General-

-Pues andando-

-Nos vemos Teniente Havoc- dijo Hawkeye fingiendo sonreír otra vez-

-Hasta luego- el General solo lo ignoro lo cual era extraño, él siempre intentaba dejar huella en cada lugar que pisaba-

Havoc se resigno, preocupándose no iba a solucionar nada. El General y la Teniente caminaron hacia la oficina concejal, fue un trayecto silencioso, él no tenia ánimos de nada y ella cada vez que lo veía se sentía triste, normalmente, él le contaría que ocurría, pero en esas semanas ni habían tocado el tema.

Saludaron a todos los del consejo y comenzó la reunión. El Füher Gruman estaba explicando los diferentes usos que les podían dar a los impuestos del país.

-Principalmente, según el General Hamilton, un muro perimetral proporcionaría seguridad a toda la… Eh ¿Si General Mustang?- dijo al ver a Roy con la mano levantada-

-Quería decir algo…- hizo una pequeña pausa- Primero, los impuestos no alcanzan para hacer un muro perimetral, segundo, no permitiría el mercadeo con los demás países, y tercero, con algo así podría repetirse la tragedia de hace dos años-

-Mmm…-

-¿¡Acaso tiene una mejor idea!?- le grito de pronto Hamilton- ¡La gente nos esta pidiendo obras, pero este consejo no sabe tomar decisiones!-

-¡Esa es una falta de respeto!- grito otro oficial-

-Yo lo rajo- dijo la General Armstrong desenvainando su espada-

-Esperen señores… y señora, no hay porque ponerse así- dijo el Füher con autocontrol-

-Es cierto, además… ugh…- una jaqueca apareció de pronto, Roy se sostuvo la cabeza y empezó a jadear excesivamente-

-¿General se encuentra bien?- le pregunto la preocupada Teniente Hawkeye quien se había puesto a su lado-

-Si… decía que, tengo una mejor idea… agh- el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable- Hawkeye, por favor explícales- debía descansar un poco, pero en cuanto cerro los ojos…

-"¡Sálvenme!"-

-"¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¿¡Donde están!?"-

-"Por favor, no"-

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, se sentía algo desorientado y en realidad lo estaba.

-General-

-¿Eh?- dijo asustado-

-Todo el consejo esta de acuerdo, seguiremos esa idea-

-¿Qué idea?- todos los Generales se rieron al oír la pregunta-

-Su idea General, la de hacer una carretera hacia Xing para fomentar el comercio, sin duda el emperador la apoyará-

Roy comprendió rápidamente, pero se había perdido toda esa parte, lo que daba a entender que se había dormido, y que esos gemidos habían sido un sueño.

-Ah…-

-General ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto la Teniente muy preocupada-

-Si, si… perdónenme yo…-

En su cabeza sonaban esas voces y la jaqueca lo estaba matando, no lograba escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo veía que los demás movían la boca y al parecer le hablaban a él y la Teniente lo miraba preocupada.

-… General-

-¿…?- puso cara de confundido, jamás le había pasado algo así, el miedo se asomo por sus ojos y la Teniente lo entendió-

-General no se preocupe, todo estará bien-

-Tómese el día General vamos a posponer la reunión para cuando usted se sienta mejor- le dijo el Füher con firmeza-

-Mmm… no es necesario-

-General lo llevaré a su casa-

-Agh… solo es dolor de cabeza no exageren- dijo enojado-

-Levántese y vámonos General-

-Bueno… ugh- al pararse se sintió mareado y volvió a sentarse- No puedo-

-Déjeme ayudarle- la Teniente se puso uno de los brazos del General sobre los hombros y lo ayudo a caminar hasta la puerta-

-Voy a volver pronto… así que no hagan fiestas sin mi- dijo de una forma extraña, entre molesto y sarcastico-

-Vamos-

Salieron de la sala, pero al dar solo unos pasos el General retiro su brazo de los hombros de la Teniente.

-¿General?- reacciono a tiempo antes de que él cayera al piso-

-Suélteme… estoy bien, además no quiero que me pregunten tonterías-

-Entonces trate de caminar sin agarrarse de la pared y sin apoyarse en mi- lo retó-

Hizo el intento pero cuando logró erguirse, la jaqueca regreso igual que las voces.

-No… silencio por favor- dijo sujetándose la cabeza-

-General- lo tomó del brazo- Si alguien pregunta le diré que no es nada, pero en su casa me contará que le ocurre- lo miro con preocupación-

-Si, pero no iremos a mi casa ahora-

-¿Por…?-

-Por que tengo cosas que hacer aquí… agh-

-Pero…-

-Vamos a mi oficina-

A Riza le molestaba ese comportamiento pero a la vez le preocupaba.

-Bueno, pero si se siente mal no dude en decirlo-

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos que llevaban a la oficina del General, pero el dolor de cabeza no cesaba y esas voces gritaban más y más fuerte. Entraron a la oficina y lo primero que el General observo (Con disgusto) fue a Havoc sentado en su silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio.

-¡Havoc!- gruño con mucha ira-

-Ay, hola General- dijo bajando los pies inmediatamente-

-¿¡Quien dijo que te podías sentar allí!?- sin darse cuenta ya no necesitaba la ayuda de la Teniente para mantenerse en pie y ella ya se había sentado a trabajar-

-Nadie señor- dijo desganado-

-Exacto, ahora limpia todo lo que tocaste-

-¿¡Todo!?-

-¿A que te refieres con todo? ¿¡Acaso revisaste las gavetas!?- dijo mas molesto todavía-

-¡No yo… no vi nada!-

-…- utilizo la cara que siempre ponía cuando quería intimidar a alguien y frotó un poco los dedos-

-… Bueno, si vi unas cuantas fotos- dijo con las manos temblorosas-

-¿Qué… fotos?- en sus ojos ya se miraba fuego, si no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran sin permiso, peor aun, que tocaran sus cosas sin permiso-

-¡Perdóneme General, no lo volveré a hacer, no contaré a nadie lo que vi y hare cualquier castigo que me ponga!-

-Oh si, claro que lo harás, estas obligado, primero, quiero que limpies el escritorio, luego pensaré algo mas- dijo un poco mas tranquilo-

Mientras Havoc limpiaba, Mustang se dio cuenta de algo: ya no le dolía la cabeza y las voces se habían ido, pero ¿No debería ser al revés? Acababa de enojarse mucho y normalmente, después de eso, viene el dolor de cabeza, en su mente, la razón podía ser el cansancio de las semanas anteriores, así que no lo pensó mucho.

-Listo General, esta impecable- dijo Havoc con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente-

-Mmm…-

-Ahora ya no- dijo la Teniente poniendo una pila de papeles en el escritorio limpio-

-Eh… ¿Por qué no me fui a casa?-

-Mmm… porque si lo hacia, iba a perder la oportunidad de coquetearle a Havoc- respondió sin ninguna emoción, aunque por dentro se decía que esa no era una razón valida-

-¿¡Eh!?- grito de pronto, quería echarse a reír ya que la Teniente casi nunca hacia bromas así, y cuando las hacia eran graciosas para todos-

-¿En serio?- dijo Havoc con repugnancia-

-¡No!... yo no… ugh- la cabeza de nuevo, justo cuando iba a ceder a la risa, regreso el dolor y las voces también.

-"Ayúdame"-

-"Tu si te puedes reír porque... estas… vivo"-

Roy se apoyo en la pared, no podía creer lo que oía, esas personas ¡Estaban muertas! ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Tengo mucho que explicar en los siguientes capitulos asi que esperen el siguiente la proxima semana ¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Tratamiento Temporal

Ta-da He aqui el segundo capitulo, tal y como prometi, una semana despues, disfruten y critiquen XD.

Fullmetal Alchemist no es mio ni sus personajes.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

 **Cap. 2: Tratamiento Temporal**

Su mente quedo en blanco, fue volviendo en si luego de un buen rato, pero cuando despertó del todo, estaba en su casa.

-¿Qué pasó…- pregunto a la habitación vacía- ¡Auch, mi cabeza!-

-Por fin despertó- dijo una voz femenina, era Hawkeye entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de comida-

-Mmm… ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-El Füher esta preocupado así que me pidió que lo cuidara- dijo poniendo la bandeja aun lado de la cama-

-Vaya, pues que gentil… ¿Qué parte no entienden cuando digo que estoy bien?- dijo molesto antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama-

-Si General muy bien ¿Verdad?- le espeto con sarcasmo-

-¿Cómo logró traerme?- le dijo cambiando un poco el tema, no tenia ánimos de discutir-

-Havoc lo trajo…-

-…-

-…-

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre-

La bandeja estaba muy cerca y la comida se veía y olía deliciosa, pero no tenia apetito desde un buen tiempo, de vez en cuando comía, por que si no lo hacia iba a morir, pero ¿Qué tenia de bueno estar vivo en ese estado?

-General… solo si usted desea… puede contarme que le ocurre- dijo la Teniente con cara curiosa, muy dispuesta a escuchar y a comprenderlo-

Tal vez eso era lo que tenia de bueno la vida, tenerla a ella, tener amigos, divertirse y que te comprendan. La cara del General cambio un poco, quería contarle a ella, todo lo que había pasado.

-Jeje- no pudo contener una sonrisa- Le diré todo…- volvió a recostarse bocarriba-

-…-

-Sabes que he tenido jaquecas ¿Verdad?-

-Si, y muy fuertes-

-Pues hoy paso algo diferente… escuche unas voces en mi cabeza, y cuando lo hacia me desmayaba un buen rato, por ejemplo cuando… ugh… cuando…

-Tranquilo… intentaré controlar su fiebre- dijo pasando sus dedos por la abundante cabellera negra de Roy-

-Ugh… por favor no hagas eso- él sabia que solo era una caricia pero el dolor incrementaba cada cabello que tocaba-

-Esta bien- agarro el vaso con agua que había en la bandeja y mojo un trapo con ella antes de ponérselo en la frente al General-

-Cuando explicaste nuestra idea en la reunión… me perdí esa parte-

-Mmm… averiguaremos que es lo que le pasa General-

-¡Ahh, no es cierto!- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Olvide unos papeles en mi oficina… tengo que ir por ellos- se sentó en la cama dejando caer el trapo mojado-

-Claro que no- recogió el trapo- Usted tiene que descansar-

-Pero son muy importantes-

-Entonces llamaré a Havoc para que los traiga, acuéstese-

-… Ahh, ya que- le quito el trapo de las manos y se lo puso un la cara- Pero dile que son importantes-

-Ajá- rápidamente marco el número y se escucho la voz de una secretaria- Con la oficina del General Mustang por favor… Teniente Hawkeye… 86-45 perro-ave… Havoc, el General dejo unos documentos en su escritorio, tráigalos a su casa por favor-

-#Pero hay un montón de papeles ¿Como voy a saber cual quiere?#- dijo Havoc a través del teléfono-

-General ¿Qué documento es?- dijo Riza poniendo una mano sobre el micrófono del teléfono-

-Es una carpeta roja que esta encima de unos libros, a la par del estante-

Havoc siguió las instrucciones que le dieron y encontró los documentos, la Teniente Hawkeye le había dicho que no los leyera y que los cuidara con su vida ¿Qué serian aquellos papeles? Mientras tanto Hawkeye se sentó cerca del General para tomarle la temperatura otra vez.

-General… trate de dormir un poco mientras Havoc llega- le recomendó con el rostro algo triste-

-Es fácil decirlo pero… hare el intento-

-Yo voy a esperar a Havoc en la entrada, si necesita algo solo grite-

-Jeje… agh- cerro los ojos con fuerza- Esta bien-

Unos veinte minutos después Havoc llego, todo lodoso y mojado.

-¿¡Que le paso!?- le pregunto la Teniente asustada, parecía recién salido de un chiquero-

-Ah, no me lo creería… el punto es que los papeles están intactos- dijo entregándole la carpeta-

-Mmm… gracias-

-¿Qué tal esta el General?-

-No mejor pero creo que tampoco peor-

-Vaya…- bajo el rostro decepcionado- Teniente ¿Cuáles son las flores más bonitas?-

-Mmm… los narcisos ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada- dijo sonriendo por lo bajo- Muchas gracias y dígale al General que se mejore pronto-

-Bueno-

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y encontró al General tirado en el piso apoyado en la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Qué hace General?-

-Nada… es que no puedo dormir-

-Tan siquiera quédese en la cama-

-Hace mucho calor-

-Tenga, aquí esta la carpeta-

El General la examino un poco y la volvió a cerrar.

-Gracias… esto es lo que he investigado sobre los fondos del estado… ugh- cada vez que hablaba el dolor de cabeza le molestaba mas-

-General, debería buscar ayuda, tal vez un doctor-

-No un doctor no me serviría, tal vez Acero, pero no le voy a pedir ayuda-

-Pero si no lo hace…

-Si lo hago él me matara al darse cuenta de que use la piedra filosofal-

-… ¿Y que tal Alphonse?-

-Mmm… él no va a ninguna parte sin Acero-

-¿Y Marcoh-san?-

-Prometí no molestarlo después de aquello-

-Mmm… el Doc. Knox no encontrara la causa pero al menos aliviara los síntomas-

-Tal vez- se levanto desganado-

-Lo llamaré, espero que este en casa-

Ella logro contactar al Doctor, quien estaba desocupado y podría tratar a Roy, mientras tanto él lidiaba con el dolor y las voces, que se escuchaban algo lejanas en ese momento.

-Llegará en cualquier momento, y Fuery también, dice que quiere ayudar además de devolverme a Black Hayate-

-…-

-Tal vez podríamos…

-Las voces que escucho son de personas muertas-

Eso llego de golpe, todo cobro sentido para Hawkeye, pero a la vez la confundió un poco ¿De donde venían las voces y las jaquecas?

-… ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Dicen cosas extrañas: que yo estoy vivo, que no me puedo deshacer de algo inexistente y que me odian-

-Mmm… debemos preguntarle a alguien-

-Tengo una teoría pero, a nadie mas le ha pasado esto, así que no puedo confirmarla-

-…- ella le froto la frente con suavidad mientras miraba a sus ojos, los tenia rojos y aguados, apunto de rebalsar-

-Ugh… lo siento Teniente-

-¿Mmm?-

-Ser tan descuidado-

-Con tal que este vivo… creo que no hay problema-

La Teniente entendió su mensaje estaba más preocupado por lo que paso que por lo que podría pasarle, y como muestra de aprecio le tomo la mano, la tenia caliente y húmeda.

-Agh…-

-"Muérete"-

-"¡Si!"-

-"Solo así saldremos ¿No?"-

Él cerro los ojos y quedo inconsciente de nuevo, en ese mundo.

-Yo no puedo hacer mucho, tal vez logre controlar un poco las jaquecas, pero si no me dicen la razón del problema no podre ayudarles- dijo el Doctor Knox con los brazos cruzados-

-Es que la verdad no la sabemos, pero voy a hacer lo posible por encontrar la causa, si me ayudan- la Teniente estaba algo asustada pero siempre hablaba con firmeza, aun con los pelos de punta-

-Yo si la ayudaré, usted solo dígame que hacer Teniente- dijo con mucha seguridad el Sargento Fuery- Además, así talvez el General me recomiende para un ascenso- agregó algo sonrojado-

-Doctor ¿Qué dice? ¿Cuidará al General mientras tanto?-

-… Mmm, no va a salir barato-

-No importa, al fin y al cabo es dinero del General, no mío- agrego la Teniente antes de entrar al dormitorio con Fuery-

-Ah ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas Mustang? No ¿Por qué siempre me buscan a mi cuando lo haces? Es una molestia- se quejo Knox mientras seguía a los dos oficiales-

-General, el doctor lo cuidará, yo tengo que ir a casa pero vendré mañana antes de ir al trabajo para ver que tal esta-

-Bueno…-

-Aquí tengo la incapacidad firmada, se la daré al Füher y pediré permiso para investigar algunos archivos con los chicos-

-Mmm… ¿Sabe por donde empezar?-

-Tengo una idea-

-¿Y quiere hacerlo por mi Teniente?-

-Si, detesto verlo aquí postrado en cama sin hacer nada-

-Je, solo no hagan nada arriesgado ¿Ok?-

-Adiós, duerma un poco-

-Nos vemos General- dijo Fuery quien salía detrás de la Teniente-

-Adiós…

-No puedo creer que después de todo, te sigan siendo tan fieles-

-Lo mismo digo, son mas que mis subordinados-

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal la cabeza?-

-Mejor… ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-No es obvio, es mi trabajo además de un buen método para dejar vacía tu billetera- dijo muy sonriente-

-… Mi vida es lamentable- casi se le sale el alma al escuchar esas palabras- Ojala que el seguro cubra esto-

El doctor se quedo dormido unas dos horas en la noche, pero Roy no logro dormir nada, la aparición de las voces al parecer tenia un patrón: cuando la pasaba bien comenzaban a gritar y cuando la pasaba mal se quedaban mudas, fastidioso. Probablemente tenia algo que ver con la piedra filosofal ya que, desde que la utilizo, comenzó la tortura, el problema es que el no utilizo la piedra para recuperar la vista directamente, sino que fue el precio que pago para recuperarla; no mordió el billete para satisfacer su hambre, mas bien, lo intercambio por una manzana y la comió, así es como veía el asunto, por eso no tenia lógica, pero tampoco tenia otra explicación.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó los documentos que Havoc había traído, si no podía dormir, podía trabajar un poco, comenzó a leer detenidamente, en parte, el futuro del país dependía de esos documentos y de que él lograse convencer al consejo de hacer la carretera hacia Xing. Se levantó y agarro una hoja de papel, donde escribió unas cuantas cosas, las voces le hablaban, pero un poco suave así que podía ignorarlas y el Doctor le había dado un medicamento para el dolor, se sentía mejor.

-Doscientos cuarenta… Mmm, habrá que pedirle ayuda a ese emperador o cobrar mas impuestos… tal vez si…- hizo unos cálculos en la hoja- ¡Oh si! ¡Esto funcionará!... ugh- volvió el dolor, se froto un poco la frente como lo había hecho antes la Teniente Hawkeye- ¡Doc.! ¿¡Ya puedo tomar de esa cosa otra vez!?- grito con energía porque Knox podía estar dormido- ¿¡Doctor Knox!?- decidió bajar las escaleras al no oír contestación- Ugh…-

-¡Mustang ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?!- logro tomarlo de los hombros antes de que se callera-

-Ugh… ah…- se desmayo de nuevo ¿Podría ser que el trabajo le gustaba tanto como para que las voces reaparecieran mas fuertes?-

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Fin del cap 2, espero se vayan aclarando las cosas en los siguientes capitulos y tambien que le guste, hasta la proxima semana :P


	3. Equivocaciones y Treguas

Hola, aqui tenemos el siguiente capitulo y como siempre, espero que les guste.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

-Hola- dijo la Teniente Hawkeye entrando al dormitorio-

-Hola… ¿Qué hay?- contesto el General aburrido-

-Nada, solo que Black Hayate quería verlo así que lo traje-

-*Guau*-

-Perro…- dijo el General con una cara asesina dirigida al can-

-Por cierto, llame a Madame Christmas ayer, dijo que le traería un presente esta tarde-

-¿Qué dijo sobre las voces?-

-No le conté, de eso se encargará usted- se acerco un poco al General- ¿El Doctor lo ha cuidado bien?- dijo la Teniente lista para tomarle la temperatura-

-Pues…

-*¡Guau!*-

No logró terminar de hablar porque Black le había metido la lengua en la boca supuestamente para que Hawkeye lo tomara en cuenta.

-Puaj… ¡Maldito perro!-

-¡No le diga eso el pobrecito solo quiere jugar!- dijo la Teniente abrazando a Black contra su pecho con fuerza-

-*Jiu jiu*- el perrito se acomodo bien en el pecho de la Teniente y saco la lengua, algo que el General malinterpreto-

-¡Deja de sacarme la lengua perro sobreprotegido! Ya veras cuando la Teniente no este para defenderte-

-Por favor General, solo es un cachorro ¡Usted es el que despertó de malas pulgas!-

-Mmm… ya veras Black Hayate, ya veras- dijo el General haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la Teniente-

-Ahh… ¿El Doctor Knox lo inyecto verdad?- espeto la Teniente como la razón del enfado de Roy-

-…- estaba muy celoso-

-Jah… seguro le dolió que lo inyectaran, es por eso que anda de malas- dijo la Teniente con mas malicia que lastima-

-Pfff…- muy infantilmente el General se dio la vuelta para que la Teniente no le viera el rostro-

-Vamos ¿Y ahora que le pasa?-

-Seguramente esta algo inestable, debido al medicamento que le di- dijo Knox asomándose con un rostro algo apenado y mostrando un frasquito-

-Estro… géno 0.001%- la Teniente hizo una pausa- Eso es… una hormona-

-No debería hacer efecto en cantidades tan pequeñas pero… hay algunas excepciones- dijo el Doctor viendo con algo de lastima al General- Se le pasará cuando la inyección pierda efecto, luego le daré un tratamiento diferente y escribiré esto en su ficha medica para que no pase de nuevo-

-Mmm… ¿General?-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Ya me voy, espero que se mejore y que me disculpe por lo que dije, supongo-

-Bueno…- se dio la vuelta y tenia los ojos empapados, esas hormonas lo habían dejado como neneque- Nos vemos-

-¿Me perdonara a mi también?- pregunto el Doctor con cizaña-

-¡No! ¡Jamás lo perdonaré por inyectarme, y peor aun, por inyectarme esa cosa!- grito antes de darse la vuelta otra vez y comenzar a llorar-

Continuo haciendo varias rabietas aun después de que la Teniente marchara. Ella pidió permiso al Füher para revisar algunos documentos y se le concedió, así que, con ayuda de Fuery y Breda se pusieron a trabajar, Havoc no se presento ese día.

-¡Ajá!-

-¿Encontró algo Sargento?- le pregunto la Teniente al muy contento Fuery-

-No es algo que ayude al General pero… ¡Es que es la lista de los candidatos a Füher para los siguientes juegos!-

-¿Y cuando son?-

-Dentro de dos años- dijo Fuery con el animo por el suelo-

-… Al menos el General esta en la lista-

-Ahh… si pero va a ser difícil quitar a viejo de su puesto… porque nunca se rinde- agrego Breda mientras descansaba en la pared-

-Mmm… mejor volvamos a trabajar-

Hawkeye sentía alivio al saber que si el General pasaba esos juegos una parte de su sueño se cumpliría, pero a la vez le molestaba que el Füher esperara tanto tiempo para retirarse, pero aun así, cada cosa en su debido momento.

-Teniente Hawkeye ¿Sabe porque no vino Havoc?- pregunto Breda mientras leía unas hojas-

-No ¿Por qué?-

-Se reporto enfermo, según esto- dijo mostrándole una hoja- Pero ayer estaba en perfecta salud-

-Mmm… tal vez solo no tenia ganas de venir- agrego Fuery bastante concentrado en un documento-

-Ahh…-

-Teniente, mire esto- Fuery le paso el documento que estaba leyendo, parecía ser algún código, como los que escribía el General para sus investigaciones alquímicas-

-Yo no lo entiendo pero talvez el General si…-

-Supongo que ya es un avance- agrego el Teniente Breda intentando ser positivo-

Pasaron medio día revisando papeles, y solo encontraron dos que se miraban útiles para el estado del General. Mientras tanto Madame Christmas estaba en la casa del General.

-Así que son ciertos los rumores… pareces un muerto-

-… Gracias- dijo con sarcasmo, al parecer ya había pasado el efecto de esa inyección-

-Mira… te traje para que comas- le mostro una tarta, olía muy bien y no era cualquier tarta era quiché de espinacas-

-Gracias… que lastima que no tenga hambre- dijo con mucho pesar, el quiché hecho por Madame era el mejor-

-Mmm… bueno ya eres adulto, pero me sentiría herida si no pruebas un pedazo siquiera- dijo manipuladoramente-

-… ¡Ok!- aventó las sábanas que lo envolvían- No quiero decepcionarte-

-(Que rápido cambio de opinión) Ah, por cierto, no comas demasiado o tu cuerpo no lo aguantara pequeño-

Tomo un pedazo, ella se había tomado la molestia de partirlo en pedazos iguales.

-… Mmm, esta rica- dijo probando un bocado- Aunque le falta nuez moscada- agrego-

-¡Ja! ¿Y desde cuando te convertiste en experto culinario?-

-Nunca, pero siento que le falta nuez moscada-

-Bueno… es cierto, no tenia suficiente pero tampoco quería ir a comprar, además supuse que no lo notarias-

-… Gracias, esta deliciosa aun así, comería más pero… mejor después-

-Mmm, tengo que irme, la casa no se puede quedar sola mucho tiempo-

-… Bueno, la próxima vez seré yo quien te visite-

-Eso dijiste la vez anterior-

-… Lo se-

Logro comportarse en frente de Madame pero por dentro no aguantaba el dolor, y de por si las malditas voces reaparecían cada vez que volteaba a ver la tarta, era una tortura. Pasaron varias horas, el Doctor Knox había ido a comprar medicina y sus subordinados aun estaban en el cuartel, estaba solo tirado en la cama, se sentía olvidado ¿Cómo es que la compañía de alguien lo hacia sentir mejor? Probablemente eso era soledad, casi nunca le pasaba eso.

-"Ayuda"-

-"Esto es injusto, sáquennos de aquí"-

Es cierto había olvidado que estaba no estaba completamente solo, estaban esas voces.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto al aire esperando alguna respuesta-

-"No importa"-

-"Yo no me acuerdo"-

-"Papa, mama ¿Dónde están?"-

-"El sujeto nos esta hablando"-

-Si, les estoy hablando, creo que empiezo a comprenderlos-

-"No es cierto, no sabes lo que es perder tu cuerpo"-

-"Ni tampoco haber visto como mataban a tu familia"-

-Es cierto, no puedo entender por lo que pasaron, pero puedo entender como se sienten ahora-

-"¿Y como nos sentimos?"-

-"Mamá, ese tipo no me cae bien"-

-Se sienten solos, y quieren que yo también lo este-

-"Oh, no es tan imbécil"-

-"Claro que si lo es, esta hablando con nosotros, un torbellino de almas"-

-"No me cae bien"-

-¿Almas? Entonces, ustedes son parte de la piedra filosofal-

-"No nos trates como objetos desgraciado"-

-"Espera ¿Por qué dijo parte de la piedra?"-

-"¡Tu también eres un hipócrita!"-

-Ugh… por favor no grites-

-"Es cierto ya deja de gritar mercader"-

-"…"-

-"Mami, le presto mi biberón"-

-"No lo tienes hija"-

-"…"-

-"Repito la pregunta ¿Por qué dijo parte de la piedra?"-

-Porque calculo que solo son unas diez almas, si fuesen más no escucharía nada de lo que dicen claramente-

-"Mmm… ¿Alguien puede ver cuantos somos?"-

-"Yo no miro nada"-

-"Mama, el es listo"-

-Además si fuesen mas de diez perderían la razón y se volverían energía… ahh-

-"Dejémoslo en paz, debe estar cansado"-

-"Yo no me callo"-

-"Lo harás por tu orgullo de mercader"-

-"Maldito…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"Mami ¿Por qué se callaron de pronto?"-

-Jejeje-

-"Ya déjalo dormir pequeña"-

-"Seguiremos esta conversación después, así que descansa y prepárate"-

-Gracias-

Las personas que escuchaba en su subconsciente solo eran diez y aun así le causaban problemas, tranquilizarlas del todo no seria sencillo, se le vino a la mente el caso de Hohenheim, el hablo con todas las almas que tenia adentro, según le contaron, pero esto era diferente, el no era inmortal, ni tampoco iba a dedicar su vida a esas diez personas, ya tenia suficiente gente por la cual preocuparse, tenia que hacer algo.

Unas dos horas después sintió la cara húmeda y caliente, abrió los ojos y para variar era Black Hayate que le estaba lamiendo la cara.

-… Te gritaría pero no estoy de humor-

-*Guau, guau*-

-Ven aquí, te perdonaré por todo- acerco la oreja del perro a su boca- Si te portas bien con migo enfrente de la Teniente Hawkeye-

-*Grrr*-

-Haz lo que quieras… yo me voy para abajo-

-"¡Perrito mami, perrito!"-

-Ahh…-

Salió de la cama si Black Hayate estaba ahí, también la Teniente y probablemente los demás también. Bajo las escaleras y escucho un bullicio, como mucha gente hablando.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y hago una pequeña aclaracion, no se a ciencia cierta si el estrogeno puede afeminar a alguien exageradamente pero... exagero un poco para humillar a Mustang (Buajaja) espero que no me odien por eso :P

Nos vemos la proxima semana. Chao~


	4. Malentendidos

**Cap. 4: Malentendidos**

-Hola General, nos tomamos la libertad de hacer una fiesta en su casa- le respondió Havoc quien casi choca con él-

-¿Qué diantres…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito la Teniente que estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo unos papeles-

-Si no es cierto ¿¡Por qué Havoc huele a licor!?-

-Por que el Doctor Knox me dio una cosa para la gripa y creo que funciono- dijo Havoc sonrojado y hablando de un modo extraño-

-Ahh… a ese Doc. deberían revocarle el titulo- dijo el General dejándose llevar por el enojo- ¿Y ustedes que hacen?- les pregunto a sus subordinados bien portados que estaban en su casa-

-Investigamos como librarlo de su loquera- dijo Breda mientras revisaba el refrigerador-

-… Espero que la tarta que me trajeron siga allí Teniente Breda-

-Ah si, la Teniente me prohibió tocarla así que sigue allí-

-Puff, esto es muy difícil Teniente, llevamos todo el día, pero no progresamos ¿Por qué no se lo dejamos al General?- dijo el Sargento Fuery con cansancio-

-¡No! Tiene razón, llevamos todo el día, y por eso mismo no nos podemos echar para atrás-

-¡Uh Teniente Hawkeye! ¿Quemándose las pestañas por mi?- dijo el General acercándose un poco a la mesa, solo para molestarla-

-Claro que si-

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido ¡Ella se estaba preocupando por él!-

-Si, en ese estado su rendimiento laboral es nulo, lo cual me entristece-

-Eh…-

-Jajaja, le salió el tiro por la culata Coronel-

-Soy General, Havoc-

-Ah si es cierto, pero eso no importa, lo importante… ¿Qué era? Ah si, la buena noticia que les traigo, redobles… y… ¡Tengo novia! ~¡Ta-da!~-

-Me das lastima, Teniente Hawkeye ¿Me presta eso?- le dijo señalando los papeles-

-No-

-… ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque yo los voy a descifrar-

-Ah, quiere hacerlo como un regalo para mi persona ¿Verdad? ... ¡Auch!-

Un buen golpe no tardo en llegar, iba a salirle un chichote ¿Con que rayos le pego?

-¡Mph! Solo usted se cree esa… lo hago por mi orgullo y capricho-

-A deberás… pues esto esta muy fácil- dijo con el papel en mano-

Sin darse cuenta al darle el zape había dejado caer la investigación y el la había recogido

-Ahhh… gracias por el esfuerzo, en serio, pero creo que soy el mas capacitado para descifrar esto, Teniente Hawkeye-

-Mmm… bueno si no le sirve, no se preocupe le traeremos mas mañana-

-¿Quiere decir que puedo dejar de revisar estas cosas?- festejo Fuery-

-Si Sargento, puede dejar de… agh-

-*¡No es cierto!*-

-*Mercader, mercader*-

-*¡Cállate!*-

-*Blablabla*-

Las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes no sabia si eran gritos o era su imaginación, pero eran mas personas, su cabeza iba a explotar, pero por un segundo, justo antes del colapso… vio la misma escena, el mismo fondo blanco y la misma puerta.

Despertó agitado, sudado como muchas otras veces de las ultimas semanas, abrió los ojos, solo alcanzó a ver unas sombras desparramadas por la pared, luego se fueron aclarando un poco.

-Al parecer funciono-

-¿Al parecer? ¿Acaso no estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar?-

-Mmm… bueno-

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundido-

-Esta en su cuarto General, y hoy es domingo-

Vaya, con esa simple frase el General hayo la respuesta a la segunda gran pregunta que había surgido en su mente ¿Por qué se miraba mas bonita de lo normal? Y solo no llevaba ese feo uniforme del ejercito.

-Mmm… si hoy es domingo ¿Dormí un día entero?-

-Yo no diría dormir, diría mas bien que su subconsciente realizo unas vacaciones algo largas- exclamo el Doc. Knox-

-…-

-… No me alegra saber eso…-

-Ni a nosotros, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Lo único que se puede es tratar de aliviarte, pero solo servirá si tenemos medicamentos, así que iré a comprarlos- se fue de la habitación-

-… No se la va a creer, ayer por la tarde Havoc casi se muere de un infarto, al oír que su nueva novia, lo había abandonado- dijo la Teniente en un intento de hacerlo sonreír-

-Es torpe, por eso sus novias nunca le duran- le dijo con rostro sonriente-

-Mmm… y también logramos recopilar y descifrar unos datos-

-Que bueno-

-Tal vez pronto logremos acabar con sus problemas psicológicos- dijo animosa sin prestar atención a sus palabras-

-… No puedo creerlo- su rostro cambio por completo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡No puedo creer que usted también piense que estoy loco! Pensé que… ya no importa- su rostro no decía nada, pero en sus pupilas se divisaba el perfecto reflejo de la agonía y dolor de su corazón, la miraba a los ojos, como diciéndole: ¡Mira lo que hizo tu bocaza! Sin duda, eso no estaba bien-

-… ¿General?-

-Pensé que me creía Teniente… ahora veo que no-

-Creo que esta exagerando, además lo que dije fue en broma- trato de tranquilizarse, la ira no iba a poder contra una mujer radical como ella-

-¿Y cree que yo estoy de broma?-

-No- sus palabras herían como una cuchilla-

-Pues al menos en eso tendría razón- (No puede ser ¿Qué estoy haciendo?)- ¿Sabe que? Por que no va y juega a la milicia con los demás, y así me deja tranquilo-

-…- eso fue bajo, al parecer la ira si pudo con ella, tiro los papeles que cargaba al piso, salió de allí y tiro la puerta tras hacerlo, luego la abrió de nuevo para decir una ultima cosa- Esas estúpidas voces lo están cambiando General ¡Y no para bien!- tiro la puerta de nuevo-

En serio, era tan tonto como para herir a una mujer, y de por si no se sentía mal, acababa de tirar su progreso con la Teniente por la borda y no se sentía mal, ese ya no era el, su vida se hizo apocalíptica desde el día prometido, pero últimamente era peor, sus amigos y su empleo se veían en riesgo, incluso su salud, ya no era el tipo galante de antes, ahora se veía al espejo y parecía un palo de escoba ¿Qué chica lo iba querer así? O de echo ¿Hace cuanto no hablaba con una chica aparte de Hawkeye? Mucho tiempo, los días no se contaban con los dedos, Hawkeye era la que siempre le preguntaba como se sentía e intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, los demás también, Fuery, Breda, Havoc, incluso Black Hayate, pero Hawkeye era un caso especial y lo había echado a perder. Fue en ese momento en el que su cerebro le dijo que era un malagradecido, y un bobo, aunque su corazón lo sabia desde antes de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Las personas no son capaces de leer la mente, tal vez los sentimientos, pero no los pensamientos, mejor no hubiera dicho nada, jeje, no dije ni la mitad de lo que pensé, de echo, dije todo lo contrario-

-*¿Y quieres perderla tan fácilmente?*-

Rápidamente se puso de pie dispuesto a tomar el teléfono y llamarla.

-*Menso, tan siquiera espera a que llegue a su casa*-

-Ah, es cierto- dijo algo apenado, en verdad quería disculparse con ella lo mas pronto posible-

Luego de media hora de camino llego a su casa, seguramente llevaba cara de pocos amigos, porque todo el que la veía se apartaba, por eso llego tan rápido, y no mas hacerlo, cerro la puerta con llave, apago las luces y desconecto el teléfono, solo quería tranquilidad y la fiel compañía de Black Hayate. El pelaje del can logro secar una solitaria y fría lagrima que se escurrió de uno de sus tristes ojos, no, no era tristeza, era algo mas profundo, pero tampoco era enojo, tal vez la combinación de ambas con una pizca de decepción, pero no producida por el General directamente, sino por ella misma, por no poder ayudarlo como es debido ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada mas por el? Conecto el teléfono otra vez, si en realidad era tan grave, debía buscar mas ayuda.

-Buenas tardes ¿Ed?... Soy yo Hawkeye ¿Puedes contactarme con Alphonse?-

Ella no contestaba sus llamadas, Roy se estaba desesperando, solo le quedaba ir al apartamento a verla, pero ¿Cómo? No lo dejaban salir ni al patio de su casa, alegando que estaba loco y encima de eso, no lo dejaban usar el coche aunque ¿Quién se daría cuenta en ese momento? Corrió por las escaleras pero se detuvo al oír el rechinar de la puerta.

-Ey, Mustang ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?-

-… Nada, solo quería estirar un poco las piernas-

-Pues no lo hagas o empezaran a hablarte-

-Je jeje- una risita muy mal fingida- Ya me iba para arriba… rayos- lo cacharon en acción, tendría que ser paciente-

Así pasaron los días… se hacían falta uno al otro, pero Hawkeye no lo visitaba, tal vez por miedo, y el no se podía contactar con ella de ninguna forma. Alphonse se puso en camino al oír el problema del General, su hermano mayor le pidió explicaciones, pero la Teniente le había pedido que fuese un asunto en secreto, incluso para Ed, el viaje duraba unos dos días, así que había que esperar nada mas. La Teniente siempre pasaba muy de mañana enfrente de la casa del General, pero solo miraba la casa y se marchaba con una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente el General estaba dormido, pero las molestas voces no tardarían en aparecer y despertarlo, su sonrisa se borro, esas voces no solo eran un sufrimiento para el, sino también para ella, verlo en ese estado tan decrepito la hacia sentirse inútil, en esos momentos solo podía depender de la ayuda de otros, por suerte Alphonse llegaría esa misma tarde, y tal vez, de alguna manera el seria capaz de aliviar el sufrimiento de ambos, pero mas importante aun, el sufrimiento del General.

-…-

Al llegar a la oficina todo era silencio, sin duda a todos les hacían falta las reprimendas que la Teniente impartía al General cuando no realizaba su trabajo con anticipación o cuando simple y sencillamente lo ponía en el piso y subía los pies al escritorio dispuesto a dormir, también los aburridos y desinteresados reclamos que él le daba por respuesta, u otros momentos graciosos que se daban al estar todos reunidos, solo se escuchaban las puntas de los lápices rozando con el papel, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase-

-Uff, buenas días- dijo el rubio entrando sin aire-

-¿Alphonse?- exclamo Havoc al ver bien el rostro del muchacho-

-Buenos días- dijo la Teniente fingiendo una sonrisa perfecta- Yo te esperaba dentro de unas horas-

-Emm, si, es que el tren se salto varias paradas, de echo, casi voy a dar al oeste, tuve que caminar unos kilómetros-

-Mmm, descansa un poco tal vez…

-No, quiero ver al Coronel ahora-

-Te dará lata si le dices Coronel, Alphonse, pues ya es General- dio el buen consejo Havoc, al fin y al cabo, ya era experto en el asunto-

-Ah, gracias-

-¿Y para que quieres verlo?- pregunto Fuery, nadie en esa habitación sabia que Hawkeye había llamado a Alphonse por ayuda-

-No te apresures probablemente él este recién levantado, y tiene un pésimo carácter cuando despierta- dijo la Teniente ignorando a Fuery-

-Quiero verlo ahora, él fue el primero en brindarnos ayuda a nosotros en aquella lamentable situación, ahora puedo devolverle el favor- dijo con convicción un muy decidido Alphonse-

-Acompáñame, hablaremos en otro lugar-

Siguió los pasos de la Teniente y fueron a dar a uno de los pasillos menos transitados, allí se detuvieron.

-Alphonse, el General no sabe que yo te llame, por favor no le digas nada, seguramente adivinara con el tiempo, pero tú no se lo menciones, por favor-

-¿Eso quiere decir que no ira a su casa conmigo?- pregunto Alphonse un poco desalentado- ¿Acaso sucedió algo?-

-No es nada grave, además, tengo trabajo que hacer, y podrás llegar tu solo-

-Ahh, supongo que si, iré yo solo entonces, nos vemos-

Obviamente no le estaba contando toda la verdad, como siempre era algo reservada, pero talvez lograba sacarle mas información al General.

Alguien toco la puerta principal, Roy salió corriendo con la esperanza de que fuera la Teniente, incluso casi choca con Knox que se había levantado de mala gana a abrir la puerta hasta que Roy se le adelanto.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado!-

-¡Lo siento!- dijo energético y feliz, creía que era la Teniente Hawkeye, pero al abrir la puerta su sonrisa se apago- Hola Alphonse-

-Hola General ¿Acaso no esta feliz de verme?- le respondió el jovencito con picardía-

-Puff, no es eso, solo… esperaba que fueses alguien más-

-¿La Teniente Hawkeye?-

-… ¿Quieres pasar?-

-Si por favor… fui al cuartel y escuche unos cuantos rumores sobre su estado- le dijo Alphonse entrando con respeto-

-No te creas todo lo que dicen allí-

-Ey ¡Pero si es el menor de los Elric!- saludo con dinamismo el Doctor Knox-

-Muy buenas doctor ¿Qué hace por aquí?- pregunto con cierta intención de desmentir a Roy-

-Ahh, este tipo nos a dado problemas- dijo pegándole un golpe suave en la cabeza a Roy con la palma de la mano- ¿Y tú?-

-Bueno… mi hermano y yo seguimos haciendo investigaciones, y me dio por visitar al General, ya que pasaba por aquí-

-… Mientes muy mal Alphonse-

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Esto tiene que ver con Hawkeye ¿Verdad? Ella te conto algo-

-… Si, esta muy preocupada y me pidió que lo ayudará-

-Seguramente, ya hiciste una teoría, del por que puedo ver-

-Si, y la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo fue su decisión, así que, concentrémonos en el presente-

-Bueno, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme-

Le contó la situación, Alphonse jamás había escuchado de algo así, pero en su ágil mente se iban acomodando algunas piezas.

-Ok, si esto sucede desde el día prometido, puede que halla sido producto de la piedra filosofal, lo que no me explico es porque esta haciendo interferencia con su conciencia, si solo la utilizo como pago, tengo que investigar algunas cosas ¿Podrá aguantar un poco mas?-

-Si, y gracias por no creer que estoy… ugh… loco-

-Mmm… para nada, déjemelo a mi, la Teniente y yo nos haremos cargo-

-…- la Teniente, ella ya no lo quería, según él, pero aun así todavía confiaba en ella- Esta bien-

-Bueno, supongo que lo veré mañana-

Con eso se despidió, Alphonse iba a hospedarse en el mismo apartamento en el que vivía la Teniente, para poder avanzar en la investigación, unos días pasaron así, el General y la Teniente no se hablaban, y Alphonse trataba de apoyarlos a los dos, de todas formas, eso habían echo ellos por él en el pasado. La investigación tenia un buen rumbo, aunque fuese un secreto para muchos. Las voces por su parte, se empeñaban en hacerle unas interesantes pero irritantes preguntas al General, haciendo que se pusiese a leer libros tanto para contestarlas como para olvidar a la Teniente, lo segundo en vano. El Füher lo visitaba cada doce horas para decirle que no se preocupara por el trabajo, que la Teniente Hawkeye lo llevaba muy al día, y así otra vez la recordaba e inmediatamente que el Füher se marchaba, la llamaba por teléfono pero nunca le contestaba, y el doctor Knox no lo dejaba salir de la casa por razones "medicas" así que se quedaba sentado en la cama maldiciendo su vida por no poder verla, como detestaba ese sentimiento de querer algo pero no poder ponerse en acción para conseguirlo, pero, ideo un plan para poder escaparse en un día muy especial.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Hola, espero que este cap les halla gustado, me esforze por hacerlo un poco mas largo que los anteriores asi que por favor, cuentenme que tal les va pareciendo la historia y si no les gusta critiquen que soy toda oidos (ojos en este caso)

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	5. Satisfacciones de la Vida

**Capitulo Final: Satisfacciones de la vida.**

-Ay, doc…-

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- pregunto un frustrado Doctor Knox que miraba la televisión-

-Me duele el estomago… creo que fue ese maldito antibiótico que me dio ¡No se ni para que me da antibióticos!-

-Puff… veré si hay algo en la cocina que puedas comer-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que quiero es que vaya y compre un maldito medicamento que funcione!-

-¡Mira mocoso, deja de hablarme así-

-¡Yo soy el que le pago así que mejor mueva el trasero ¿Me oyó?!-

-… La juventud va cada ves peor- dijo poniéndose su abrigo apunto de salir por la puerta-

Dos segundos después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Si se lo creyó!-

-*Eres un malcriado*-

-No me sentía tan vivo desde hace mucho jua jua jua- dijo sonriente mientras corría por la escaleras para vestirse-

Rápidamente se vistió y salió de la casa, esperando tener tanta suerte como para no encontrarse con ningún conocido. Por fin logro llegar al cuartel feliz de todavía estar vivo, hasta que escucho a unas secretarias chismeando.

-Te diste cuenta…

-¿De que?-

-La Teniente Hawkeye abandono a Mustang, y parece que ahora esta saliendo con el General Hamilton, de echo, escuche que hoy la invito a desayunar y no han vuelto-

-Que desperdicio, yo ni de chiste me separaría de Mustang-

Sin darse cuenta, se había parado a medio pasillo ¿Acaso escucho bien? ¡Hawkeye con Hamilton! Ese tarado no le llegaba ni a las rodillas, y además era al único que se le podía ocurrir hacer un muro perimetral por Armetris ¡Era un Charlatán! Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su oficina y al entrar grito:

-¡Havoc! ¿¡Donde diantres esta Hawkeye!?-

-Ah… da, ahh- el pobre se puso a sudar de los nervios lo cual era suficiente respuesta para el General-

-¡Maldición! Me descuido un minuto, y ese tipo me hace una jugada- dijo con gran indignación-

-¿Y usted que hace por aquí?- pregunto el Füher Gruman que venia entrando por la puerta-

-Eso no importa… ¿¡Por que Hawkeye esta con Hamilton!?-

-No lo se muchacho, pero sea cual sea la razón no podemos hacer nada, supongo que pronto volverá, se paciente-

-Gah…- Gruman tenia razón, gritar y carbonizar no serviría de nada… en ese momento, pero cuando Hamilton llegara… se las vería feas-

Se sentó en el piso a la par de la puerta, hasta se mareo de verdad por culpa de ese sujeto, y de por si uno de los sujetos que le hablaba en su cabeza se parecía bastante a Hughes y le traía recuerdos pero no de los mejores.

-*~Celoso, celoso~*-

-Maldición ¿Quieres callarte?-

-*No, tengo mis derechos*-

-… Por favor…-

Tener que escuchar esas voces en realidad era una tortura, y mas en ese momento, solo quería dormir un poco, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos cuando la Teniente entro dándole un portazo en la cara, literalmente-

-Maldición, de por si, te vas con ese tipo, y ahora, vienes y me pegas con una puerta- dijo muy enfadado el General- ¿¡Estabas con Hamilton?-

-Disculpe General, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- le dijo agachándose un poquito para estar a su nivel-

-No Riza, no pienso jugar a las preguntas contigo en este momento, yo pregunto y tu respondes solamente, ahora ¿Por qué estabas con el?- pronuncio con desdén-

-¿Y si no quiero contestar?-

-Ja, es la orden de un oficial superior, no puedes negarte-

-Es mi intención como individuo-

-…- ambos se miraron desafiantes, los demás solo observaban cada movimiento expectantes-

-… Ah, me invito a comer, comúnmente lo hubiera rechazado pero…

-¿Pero?- tenia una mirada muy acusadora-

-Dijo que si platicábamos un poco sobre la propuesta del General Mustang, tal vez daría su voto, por que debe ser unánime si queremos que se realice, así que pensé que seria una buena idea tratar de convencerlo por las buenas-

-¿Y que paso entonces?- ya estaba enojado pero quería estarlo todavía mas para poder enseñarle una buena lección al desgraciado-

-Pues… trato de convencerme para que fuese su mano derecha y lo traicionara a usted-

-¿Y que respondiste?- Si, ya se había enojado lo suficiente ¡Nadie podía tener a la Teniente más que él!-

-¿Qué cree?-

-…- las peores cosas se le vinieron a la mente, y eso le hizo dudar un poco su respuesta, así que guardo silencio hasta escuchar la verdad-

-"Entregue mi alma y mi lealtad a un hombre, y él no las devolverá sino hasta cumplir su meta" eso le dije y me fui de allí-

-…- la miro fijamente, no podía desmentir aquello, su lealtad era incomparable, no era como la fidelidad de otros, era lealtad pura, pero aun así, no podía perdonar todo lo que lo había echo sufrir esas ultimas semanas- ¿Y en donde esta él ahora?-

-¡No lo se!- respondió frustrada- Y aunque lo supiese, no puede hacerle daño, es parte del consejo-

-Al menos podría quemarle un par de dedos- murmuro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan-

-Ah… espero que ya este mas tranquilo porque me toca preguntar a mi ¿Qué lo trajo por aquí? ¿Acaso le dieron de alta?- pronuncio de forma sarcástica-

-…Mmm- se rasco la cabeza- No me han dado de alta pero…- la miro a los ojos- Hoy es mi cumpleaños, aunque usted no lo recuerde, y lo único que queria hoy… era verla y oirla, con eso me basta para ser feliz-

-… Uy no me acordaba que fecha era- dijo de una manera algo extraña- Pero, eso no justifica nada-

-Claro que si, tú no vas a verme desde hace días, ni tan siquiera contestas el teléfono ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Solo venir a buscarte en el único lugar que estoy seguro que estarás- su rostro se veía triste, o mas bien decepcionado pero aun así la miraba a los ojos con enfado-

-Mmm… levántese, lo encaminaré a su casa- ese no era momento para perder los estribos y darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, era mejor guardar todo eso para después-

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?-

-Por que no esta en condiciones-

-… Me quedo-

-… Pues lo hará bajo su propio riesgo- sus palabras eran firmes y distantes, y su mirada, asesina, pero aun con todo eso y las amenazas, el General no cambiaria de opinión-

Riza se sentó en su silla y comenzó a trabajar, los demás estaban muy concentrados desde que las cosas se pusieron rudas, por su parte el General seguía sentado en el piso observando fijamente a la Teniente, cuando esta se dio cuenta estuvo a punto de lanzarle unos libros, pero alguien interrumpió.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Roy-kun!- entro de pronto una secretaria dando un portazo- ¿Mmm? ¿Mustang-kun?-

-¡Mmm!-

-Creo que acaba de aplastar a Mustang-kun señorita- dijo Havoc burlándose de la situación-

-¿Mmm?-

-Detrás de la puerta- aclaro Riza con enfado-

-Oh… ¡Kyaa! ¿¡General Mustang!?- grito del miedo la pobre chica al ver a Roy con la cara moreteada-

-Estoy bien…-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto otra secretaria que traía unos paquetes- ¿¡General!?-

-… Alice ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto Havoc sorprendido y confundido a la vez-

-Ah, es que soy la presidenta del club de fans de Roy Mustang- dijo con tranquilidad-

-¿Tengo club de fans?- pregunto el General, sin duda el golpe le había afectado los recuerdos-

-¿Club de…? ¿¡Y por eso me botaste!?- pregunto con indignación, la chica era la novia que había conseguido hacia poco, y que había perdido… bastante rápido-

-Si- respondió- Por cierto- cerro la puerta- ¿Dónde puedo dejar todos estos regalos?-

-En cualquier lado- al menos le estaba sobando la cabeza la otra secretaria- Mmm…

-Aun faltan algunos afuera, voy por ellos- dejo de acariciarlo y abrió la puerta, otra vez, con fuerza-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Duele!-

-…- la Teniente golpeo la mesa con los puños, se puso de pie y volteo a ver a las secretarias lentamente- ¡Piérdanse de aquí!-

-¡Ya nos vamos! Solo esto aquí y…-

-¡Ahora!-

-¡Si!- salieron corriendo de inmediato-

-Ahh, ni tan siquiera pueden cerrar una puerta- dijo cerrándola como es debido-

-….-

-¿General?-

-… Este es el peor cumpleaños de mi vida-

-… (Pues se lo merece)-

Unos segundos después alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Bu.. ¡Buen día!-

-Mmm… ¿Sheska, que la trae por aquí?-

-Vine a dejarle esto al General ¿Puedo dejarlo por aquí?-

-Adelante-

Sheska traía dos cajas pequeñas, nada que ver con las grandes cajas a su alrededor.

-Gracias por todo, y disculpen la molestia- se despidió haciendo una reverencia-

-Eso fue rápido-

-General, eso estorba ¿Puede deshacerse de todo?- pregunto la Teniente observando todos los regalos, casi llenaban media oficina-

-¿Podría abrirlos por mi?-

La pregunta fue una estupidez ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio le abriría los regalos de otras mujeres a él? En serio estaba mal de la cabeza.

-…-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso va a dejar que los celos la dominen?- rayos, ya estaba hablando como Hughes-

Desgraciado, era un fastidio, pero el ver la cara que tenia… eso si la hizo enojar, cara de un poseído por la maldad…

-Esta bien, lo haré- dijo con altanería- Pero no por usted, sino por mi orgullo-

-Gracias- aun después de todo era un consentido-

Parecía que Riza estaba a punto de vomitar, tomo la primera caja de varias… mientras abría los regalos Roy contemplaba la delicadeza con que tocaba cada cosa, de vez en cuando sonreía, pero luego recordaba la larga lista de sujetos que habían intentado quitársela, y también el gran ardor en el pecho que le provoco saber que lo habían botado a sus espaldas.

-Y este es el ultimo- dejo la caja mas pequeña para el final- Dieron en el blanco- dijo mostrándole a Roy el contenido del regalo-

-Oh- se le ilumino el rostro, una caja de chocolates- ¡Quiero uno! ¿Por qué a nadie mas se le ocurrió traer una de estas?-

La Teniente por fin sonrió, saber que el regalo que ella le compro fue el único que le gusto, se sintió como un triunfo de guerra.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-¿Mmm? Nada-

-…-

-¡General!- Alphonse entro de pronto a la oficina-

-¡Maldición! ¡Ahora es definitivo! ¡Me voy a mi escritorio!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alphonse confundido- Bueno no importa, General, primero, feliz cumpleaños, segundo, creo que mi regalo le gustara-

-¿…?-

-Jeje- tenia la picardía en su rostro, algo que Roy entendió de inmediato

-¿Podrían darnos privacidad chicos?- dijo el General-

-Si señor-

Con todos afuera, ellos podían conversar en paz.

-Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues… tengo teoría, y una posible solución-

-Habla ya- estaba impaciente, por fin saldría de todo aquello y podría concentrarse en su plan de venganza contra Hamilton-

-Primero explicare la teoría-

El uso directo de la piedra filosofal podría causar la absorción del alma y su implantación en un torbellino de estas mismas, pero en cuanto a Roy, él la utilizo indirectamente, como un pago, entonces ¿Qué podría estar causando esos efectos secundarios? Alphonse lo explico de una forma bastante simple: la piedra ya estaba algo gastada.

-¿Pero eso no hubiese dado lugar a un rebote?- pregunto la Teniente mirando fijamente al muchacho-

-Y si se dio, lo que pasa es que la piedra tenia el poder suficiente como para restituir todo lo perdido, pero solo un poco de la nueva tarifa, en este caso debo suponer que seria una parte de los sentidos: auditivo y sensitivo, que son los que tienen mucho que ver con el estado mental-

-Eso explicaría porque escucho esas voces-

-¿Y el dolor?-

-Bueno el dolor se produce cada vez que las voces están presentes ¿Cómo lo explico? Mmm… sus sentidos que están al otro lado de la puerta están técnicamente, jalando, al resto de los sentidos, pero como la puerta esta cerrada, seria como querer atravesar la puerta por el agujero del llavín-

-… ¿No seria mas fácil que los sentidos faltantes regresaran al cuerpo?-

-En este caso no, hay que recordar al sujeto que esta del otro lado, tiene la misma masa corporal, supongo, además de sus sentidos faltantes-

-Ajá, se parece un poco a lo que yo creía, mis sentidos están compartiendo espacio con las almas de la piedra filosofal-

-Correcto-

-Pero… ¿Cómo podemos solucionarlo?- dijo la Teniente preocupada-

-Teniente, así que se preocupa por mi ¿Eh?-

-No es por usted, es por su desempeño laboral-

-¡Buaj!-

Casi se cae al piso ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso seguía empeñada en hacerlo sufrir?

-Jejeje, la respuesta es clara Teniente, pero algo injusta, para mi gusto- su rostro se torno serio- El General debe volver al otro lado y pagar la tarifa completamente para regresar a la normalidad-

-… Eso quiere decir… que la única forma de estar completo, es usando otra piedra…-

Eso no podía ser cierto ¿Dónde estaba la ética? ¡Hay un limite para estas cosas! Aunque… como seres humanos, ellos ya habían pasado el limite, todos ellos.

-No pongas esa cara Hawkeye, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, de echo, no se que hacer… Alphonse-

-¿Si?-

-Detén las investigaciones por ahora, tengo que pensarlo-

-Si General- bajo la cabeza- Me retiro es hora de mi almuerzo-

Pensarlo no era la mejor opción pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ni se aventaría a usar otra piedra así como así, debía pensarlo bien eran esas voces y su vida o…

-Todavía no esta perdonado General-

… su querida Teniente.

-¿Perdonado? Yo soy el que debería perdonarla a usted, pero sigo molesto-

-¿Por lo de Hamilton? ¿Acaso no cree lo que le dije?-

-Estoy enojado, pero por muchas otras cosas mas-

-Todo esto porque esta demente-

Ay… la vida lo atormentaba, y lo peor era que no podía hacerse la victima, ya que todo esto, estaba pasando por su culpa, por culpa de las decisiones que había tomado, y las cosas que había dicho.

-Por cierto General, ya que esta aquí, puede trabajar por adelantado, yo ya no quiero estar haciendo su trabajo-

-… ¿Qué hará ahora Teniente?-

-Trabajar, hágalo usted también, lo mantendrá ocupado-

-Me gustaría saber cuantos votos tenemos del consejo-

-Solo falta el de el General Hamilton-

-Pfff…-

-*Ve a buscarlo y habla con él*-

-*Pero también puede hacerlo por las malas si quiere, tonto*-

-*Por las malas te arreglare yo si no paras de insultarme*-

-Iré a buscarlo-

-¿Cómo dice? E… espere- sin darse cuenta ya había abandonado la oficina- ¿No va a matarlo o si?-

-No, solo tendré una charla amistosa con él- una sonrisita maliciosa asomo su rostro-

-*Bien hecho, démosle lata por meterse con la chica*-

-*¡Si!*-

-*¡Ya dejen de tirarle leña al fuego!*-

-No, déjalos, esta tarde, arderán hasta los cielos en venganza, pero claro, no por nada personal- caminaba con firmeza hacia la oficina del malnacido-

-*Ajá, eso le dirás al Füher cuando te pregunte ¿No?*-

-No, eso le diré a ella cuando lo descubra-

-*Gran plan señor*-

-Ya lo se-

Muchos se apartaron al oírlo hablar solo, otros solo se reían de él ya que se miraba ridículo, pero lo que no sabían, era que su viveza había renacido ese día, muchos dirían que lo que estaba haciendo era por un arranque de celos, pero no, después de una lenta recuperación, comiendo cosas asquerosas que le preparaba Knox, logro recuperar la fuerza que había perdido, incluso la fuerza mental, ya no se desmayaba cada treinta minutos además, también había recuperado su espíritu luchador, algo que lo caracterizaba de todos los del consejo, así que, si eso no le había quedado claro a Hamilton antes, le quedaría claro ahora, Roy Mustang no es de los tipos que pierden sin luchar.

-Oh, General Mustang ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¡Ah!-

Rápidamente lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y le dijo:

-Me alegra ver que ya regreso General, me gustaría hablar con usted… a solas- con una sola mirada hizo que todos los subordinados de Hamilton salieran de la habitación corriendo a por piernas- Veo que los tiene bien entrenados- comento-

-No como usted tiene a la Teniente, je, ella si es un perro fiel- dijo desafiante-

-Muy cierto, debo decir que es mi orgullo, pero… ¿Qué tan difícil será domar a un Hamilton? ¿Qué cree usted?- le apretó mas el cuello pegándolo a la pared-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- aun tenia el mentón en una posición orgullosa, eso molestaba a Mustang ¡Tremendo hipócrita! ¡Se notaba en sus ojos el miedo que sentía! Y con razón, aun forcejeando le seria imposible ganarle, era fuerte y mas joven que el-

-Que bien que entiende a razones, lo que quiero General, son dos cosas, que deje a mi Teniente en paz y que vote a mi favor-

-Ja, la primera esta bien esa chica ya no me interesa, pero ¿¡Por que diantres votaría a su favor!? No soy estúpido General-

-Lo hará porque es un puro capricho, solo tiene miedo de perder contra mi ¡Y aun así no se da cuenta de que ya lo esta haciendo!-

Hubo silencio, y el forcejeo se detuvo… Hamilton estaba a punto de hablar.

-… No entiendo como puedes ser tan fastidioso Mustang… ¡Suéltame ya!- le soltó el cuello, pero no dejo de observarlo atentamente y con molestia- ¡Tu no sabes lo difícil que es perderlo todo y no tener nadie que te apoye!-

-Es por eso-

-¡Claro que si! Todos te apoyan y te defienden, en cambio a mi, ni saben que existo… ¡Siempre tienes que hacerlo todo bien! ¡Y de la forma fácil! ¡Uhg!- Mustang golpeo la pared con mucha fuerza antes de gritarle-

-¡Lo fácil y lo bueno no se llevan! Además ¡la gente me apoya por el esfuerzo que pongo a cada cosa! Aunque es cierto, tengo mis momentos de flojera ¡Pero no por eso me tiro al piso para lamentar mi existencia como lo haces tú!-

-¡Rayos! ¡Ya no digas mas, tendrás mi voto si te callas y me dejas en paz!-

-Bien, me alegra que haya entendido, y que esto no pasara a mas- su rostro demostraba que seguía molesto, pero aun así, no era necesario derramar sangre si había entendido por las buenas, además podrían despedirlo si lo hacia- Me retiro, que tenga buen día-

-*¡Viva! Lo dejaste con la bolsada chico*-

-*Ya calla, no entiendes la situación*-

-*¿Cómo?*-

Eso no lo dejo tranquilo, su conciencia seguía herida, aunque el apoyo de esas almas le convenía, no podía continuar con ellas por más tiempo ¿Por qué? Por que lo alejaban de la realidad. El mundo de los muertos no puede estar mezclado con el de los vivos, por esta misma razón, si fuese así, todo el concepto de la realidad que conocemos cambiaria por completo y con ello nuestra forma de ser y la forma de tratar a los demás, un ejemplo vivo, él mismo, estaba perdiendo a sus amigos, su familia, cada vez que abría la boca, sentía que se alejaba mas de la Teniente, por eso mismo tenia que actuar, todo debía ser como era antes. No se puede reemplazar a los vivos por los muertos… así de simple.

Buscó a Alphonse lo mas pronto posible para tomar una decisión.

-General ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que hizo?-

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando de pronto le sale la Teniente Hawkeye de la nada.

-…- la miro sorprendido-

-*Ahora si te fregaste niño, yo mejor me hago el loco*-

-*Claro como no es de darle lata a nadie*- pronuncio con ironía la segunda voz-

-¿Y bien?-

-Ya… ya te dije tuve una platica con Hamilton- estaba sudando bastante-

-¿Y como respondió?-

-*Te fijaste, pregunto ¿Cómo? No ¿Qué? Ya sabe lo que hiciste…*-

-¡Ya cállate!-

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con las voces otra vez.

-Ahh… ¿Adonde iba?-

-A… al baño-

-*Miente pésimo*-

-*En eso estoy de acuerdo*-

-… Pues apúrese y vuelva a la oficina, ya tengo una pila de papeles lista para usted- Riza sabia que no era cierto, pero trato de ignorarlo, camino tranquilamente hasta una puerta y entro-

-…-

-*Que compasiva*-

-En cierto sentido, es bueno estar mal de la cabeza- reflexiono unos segundos- ¡Ay no! ¿¡Que diantres estoy diciendo!?-

-*A veces pienso que es un idiota*-

-…-

Mejor se quedo callado, siguió caminando con rapidez, era urgente buscar a Alphonse.

-General ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya lo pensó?- dijo un animado Alphonse mientras disfrutaba sus alimentos-

-Buen provecho, respecto a eso- se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera abrir la puerta de nuevo?-

-Mmm… habría que conseguir otra piedra filosofal, y seria muy poco ético-

-Después de tanto, la verdad no creo que alguien conserve una piedra filosofal-

-Yo si se quien- dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad-

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Quién?-

-Pues yo diría que alguien al que no le cae bien… pero no se preocupe, podría ayudarle… con unas condiciones-

-Habla-

-Es en si, la ultima piedra filosofal de la cual se tiene registro, y supongo que… usted es la segunda persona que puede sacarle el mejor provecho-

-Ajá-

-Pues si es así, puede que la consiga, pero para dársela debe cumplir otro requisito-

-Vamos ¿Por qué no lo dices?-

-Cuando sea Füher- bajo la voz un poco- debe borrar cualquier registro que describa de forma directa la composición de la piedra filosofal-

-¿Para que todo esto no se repita? Me parece justo… de echo ya se lo había mencionado a la Teniente Hawkeye-

-Y debe prometer traerle paz a esta tierra, "el alquimista sirve al pueblo" recuerde eso- se levanto de su silla- haré unas cuantas llamadas, sea paciente-

-Espera ¿No vas a decirme de donde la sacaras?-

-Xing… espero que con eso entienda-

¿De Xing? Eso significaba que… recurrirían a la familia Yao… al principito ¿¡Como diantres conseguiría una audiencia con el príncipe de una potencia mundial!? Al ver su cara de desesperación Alphonse le dijo:

-No se preocupe… no entrare en detalles con él, además le debe un favor a mi hermano-

-Ah… ok, eso te lo dejo a ti, se un buen chico. Mientras tanto, yo debo ir a trabajar sino quiero que me dejen como un colador- dijo con algo de frustración el General-

-Ja, la Teniente nunca haría eso-

-Ay… como me gustaría tener tu confianza, pero es que la conozco demasiado bien-

-Ya lo creo-

Las cosas seguían secretas, solo la Teniente estaba al tanto de la decisión del General, no la apoyaba pero tampoco la aborrecía, algunas cosas DEBEN hacerse, eso era todo. De allí para adelante, el General no estaba bien informado, cuando preguntaba, Alphonse solo le decía que fuese paciente, abordaba un tren y se iba para quien sabe donde, al cabo de otras dos semanas, al parecer, todo estaba preparado.

-Mustang, tienes visitas… y muchas- dijo Knox con la puerta abierta-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Podemos pasar?-

-Trajiste a la artillería pesada ¿No es así Alphonse?-

-Yo siempre digo que mientras más mejor-

-¡Idiota!- Edward se le abalanzo con intención de golpearlo-

-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Esa es la forma de tratar a un oficial superior!?- grito Roy tirado en el piso con Edward encima-

-¡Oficial superior mis pelotas! ¡Primero se te ocurre usar una piedra para tu propio beneficio, después quieres usar otra de nuevo para re maquillarte y luego me dices que eres un oficial superior! ¡Ni tan siquiera soy parte del ejercito, rayos!-

-… Sabes que estamos en una situación comprometedora ¿Verdad?- la puerta seguía abierta y un par de mujeres pasaron riéndose al observarlos-

-¡…!- el pobre Ed se puso rojo de vergüenza-

-¿Podrías bajarte? Te quitaría yo mismo, pero es que… creo que pesas mas que yo… en estos momentos-

-Eh… ¿Acaso el Coronel esta aceptando mi drástico cambio de altura? Jeje jeje-

-¡Ya no soy Coronel!- grito empujándolo para un lado- Y que peses mas que yo, no significa que hayas dejado de ser un enano-

-… ¡Enana tu hombría!-

-*Eso fue bajo*-

-*¿Casi tanto como el niño?*- agrego en forma de burla de las voces-

-¡Niño ni que nada! ¡Este tipo tiene como dieciocho años!-

-*Uy…*-

-…- Ed parpadeo un par de veces- En serio esta mal de la cabeza-

-¡Es por eso que necesito la piedra!-

-Bueno… esperemos que esta vez todo salga bien-

-¿Mmm? ¿Doctor Marcoh?-

-Le dije que venia preparado General-

-Vaya pero pensé que…-

-Nunca dije que me negaría a ayudarlo, por el contrario, aun tiene una promesa en pie-

-Ah… la verdad ya son varias, y la lista crece… bueno, volviendo a la situación ¿Lograste conseguir algo de Xing Alphonse?-

-Sip, el emperador fue muy considerado al donarnos una pinta de sangre-

Mientras tanto en la casa imperial de Xing…

-Mme…-

-¡Lo perdemos, lo perdemos!-

-Denle mas comida-

-... Y todo esto… por mostrarle una aguja…- pobre Lan Fan-

De regreso en Armetris…

-Pues si… dicen que fue una odisea sacársela pero aquí la tenemos-

-Lo cual quiere decir que podemos empezar ya-

-Si, ya encargue de revisar el contenido de la sustancia y esta todo en orden, no habrá ningún rebote-

-Y si lo hay, para eso estoy aquí- dijo Edward con seguridad-

-¿Cómo?-

-Je, si hay un rebote y regresa con vida, yo seré el primero en darle bronca, téngalo seguro-

-Mmm… claro- malinterpreto las razones-

-Pues si quieren podemos empezar ya-

-Esta…-

-¡Esperen!-

-…-

-Ah, ja, ah… General… no se muera ¿Ok?- Riza salió corriendo del cuartel cuando se dio cuenta de todos los preparativos que se estaban haciendo, en verdad era algo serio-

-Claro que viviré, aun me debe unas disculpas Teniente- dijo con firmeza, pero a la vez con ternura-

-Je- logro sonreír un poco entre las boconadas de aire que necesitaba su cuerpo para vivir- Es una promesa-

-Ja, lo ve Doctor, la lista crece cada vez mas-

-Eso es porque confiamos en usted-

-*Es su confianza o nosotros, la decisión ya esta tomada*-

Las horas que tuvo que esperar afuera de la habitación fueron las peores, como compañía solo tenia a Black Hayate, aquel suave animalito que la consolaba en los momentos difíciles, aunque también había mas gente, pero ellos metidos en sus asuntos y ella en los suyos… y por fin… luego de una espera eterna…

-Teniente… ya puede pasar-

Las palabras de Alphonse se escuchaban preocupantes, pero al ver su rostro… se entendían completamente diferente.

-¿Y como sabremos que funciono?- Ed estaba aun dudoso-

-Usted dijo que se escuchaba peor cuando gozaba al hacer algo ¿No General?- pregunto Alphonse-

-Pues si-

-Entonces ¡Haga algo! ¿¡Que espera!?- le grito Ed-

Ahí la tenia a ella… la mujer que había deseado toda la vida, y que lo había echo sufrir como ninguna otra lo haría… se acerco a su rostro… y le dio un suave beso en los labios ¿Dónde encontraría un gozo y una alegría comparables a aquello? Ese beso inocente se fue haciendo mas ardiente, gracias a la entrega y buena conducta de su amada Teniente… Hawkeye, un nombre que había traído cosas buenas y cosas desastrosas a su vida… Ay, Hawkeye…

-Oigan ¿Y cuando piensan bajar a la fiesta?- irrumpieron en la habitación-

-¡Havoc!- había soltado los labios de la Teniente, pero no el resto de su cuerpo-

-…¿Interrumpo algo?-

-No, no te preocupes, ellos ya estaban por terminar ¿No es así Mustang?- dijo Edward con cierto aire de molestia-

-Jajaja- rio con alegría Alphonse-

-Pues yo ya bajo, no me quiero perder de nada allá- dijo el Doctor Marcoh escapando de la alcoba-

-Bajen ustedes también- dijo en un termino general el General (:P)-

-Ok- Riza estuvo a punto de liberarse de sus brazos-

-Usted no Teniente, necesitamos hablar un momento-

-…-

-Los esperaremos abajo- recalco Havoc antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si-

-Bien… siéntate-

Ambos se sentaron en el mismo borde de la cama.

-Primero, quiero que me perdones, no te estuve prestando atención todo este tiempo por estar pensando en mi mismo-

-No, yo soy la que debe pedirle perdón… por no tratarlo como se debe… por cierto ¿Funciono la valerosa prueba que hizo?-

-Ja, pues si, gracias por no matarme inmediatamente-

-Prometí disculparme luego de que estuviera en sus cabales-

-Vamos ¿Sigues con eso?-

-Perdón- dijo humildemente le Teniente-

-Si tú me perdonas, yo te perdono-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Otra cosa más… ¿Quieres… ser mi primera dama?-

-¿¡Como!?-

-Se que nuestra unión terminara cuando me convierta en Füher, lo cual será muy pronto, y… Riza, me he dado cuenta… de que no quiero perderte, por lo cual, te pido que sigas protegiendo mi espalda, pero no de la misma forma… quiero que protejas mi nombre y mi herencia, siendo tú la progenitora de una nueva familia-

-…- tomo aire para hablar, eso la sorprendió, fue repentino, pero aun así, ella esperaba que pasase algún día, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Roy le tapo los labios con un dedo-

-No me respondas ahora, hazme sufrir un poco, como lo haz echo hasta ahora- en sus ojos no se miraba melancolía ni enojo, mas bien reflejaba confianza-

-Je, esta bien, entonces… lo pensaré-

-Ok, ahora, voy a ver a quien rayos se le ocurre hacer una fiesta en mi casa sin mi permiso- abrió la puerta- ¿Vienes?-

-Claro que si-

Una respuesta esperada a una pregunta esperada ¿Qué mas se podía decir? Ambos tenían muy claro que lo único seguro en el futuro, era que lo vivirían juntos, sin voces, pero si con dificultades, las cuales enfrentarían juntos.

¡BAM!

-¡Havoc! ¿¡Que fue ese ruido!?-

Obviamente, lo primero seria arreglar cuentas con Havoc, y después hacer una carretera hacia Xing, y después ganar en la candidatura para Füher, pero todo eso valía la pena si podía enfrentarlo a la par de su amada Teniente.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia (A la autora se le borraron las huellas dactilares por escribir tanto en un solo dia, auu) a pesar de eso ¡No se preocupen! Solo tomare un descanso de 24 horas y volveré con otra nueva historia (la cual ya tengo friamente calculada) asi que solo esperen. Por cierto agradezco en gran manera a los que leen y a los que siguieron la historia, y si les gusto, un review no le hace mal a ningun autor y si no les gusto... lo mismo digo ;P. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
